warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Crewman
Corpus Crewman dùng các khẩu Dera, và mặt một bộ đồ xám. Những thằng Crewmen này yếu và rất dễ giết khi ở trong các nhóm nhỏ, nhưng với số lượng lớn, chúng có thể hạ gục 1 Tenno với làn đạn dày đặc. Khẩu Dera được sử dụng bởi Crewman yếu hơn đáng kể cho các khẩu Dera dành cho Tenno. Đơn vị lính Corpus này tương đương với Lancer của Grineer. Chiến thuật *Crewmen nắm giữ chiến thuật chung nhất trò chơi. bắn và chạy, trốn và thủ và sử dụng những chỗ ẩn nấp là nền tảng của những đơn vị này. **Crewmen có xu hướng bắn liên tục và hiếm khi bắn theo đợt, không giống như Lancer của Grineer. **Crewman có thể khai hỏa các khẩu Deras từ cả 2 nòng, cho phép chúng bắn hiệu quả hơn. *Crewmen sẽ thỉnh thoảng nấp và bắn bừa vào mục tiêu,mặc dù độ chính xác bị giảm đi đáng kể; (a) mỗi khi chỗ nấp cao bằng 1 nửa chiều cao của chúng, hầu như che hết mọi điểm yếu trên cơ thể, (b) nếu đứng gần 1 cái trụ, chúng sẽ xoay dọc vũ khí, che giấu hầu hết cơ thể cho đến khi bị lộ. *Chúng thỉnh thoảng ném lựu plasma. Và khi nấp, chúng chắc chắn sẽ ném 1 quả cho đỡ ngứa tay. Mẹo * Mọi Crewman đều được trang bị một lớp shield không thể tự phục hồi. damage, damage và/hoặc damage gia tăng được đề xuất có thể phá shield nhanh chóng. * damage có thể bỏ qua hoàn toàn lớp shield và deal damage thẳng vào máu. còn gây thêm 50% sát thương lên Corpus, kết hợp với xuyên shield làm cho loại damage này cực kỳ đáng sợ. *Khi liên kết với Shield Osprey, shields của Crewman sẽ lập tức tăng thêm 1 lượng, kèm với hồi phục nhanh cho shields gốc của chúng miễn là bọn chúng có liên kết với nhau. Thông tin thêm *Crewmen và bộ binh Corpus khác (trừ MOAs và Ospreys) có ngôn ngữ riêng của chúng, được thêm vào trong Update 12. *Shields năng lượng của Crewman được thêm vào trong bảng update . Lí do là vì chúng quá mong manh trong combat. *In damage headshot lên mũ Crewman được giảm từ 2.0x xuống 0.1x, (bởi sự xuất hiện của Damage 2.0), làm cho headshot trở nên vô dụng. Để bù lại điều này, khả năng bắt rớt mũ được thêm vào trong bản . *Có một lỗi hình ảnh khiến cho Corpus Crewman xuất hiện với một bộ đồ màu đỏ cam, hao hao Corpus Tech. Mặc dù vậy, chúng vẫn có cùng chỉ số và vũ khí với Crewmen, cho dù chúng thường hơn 1 hoặc 2 lv so với các Corpus khác. ** Chúng có thể được tìm thấy trong các nhiệm vụ Invasion và Crossfire , trong Grineer Galleon. Chúng có tên 'Corpus Crewman', trong khi lính thường gặp tên là 'Crewman', và mũ của chúng hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm sát thương lên máu . *** These crewmen only spawn in certain rooms. These rooms always have a window at the opposite end from where the player enters, and have 5 doors leading to small rooms on each side, most of them locked. No enemies will appear on radar prior to entering such rooms even if Enemy Sense is equipped. *** Anywhere between 3 and 5 will spawn in per room; they are not factored into the enemy count, nor will killing them contribute to it - if a player encounters such a room after the objective is complete Crewmen will still spawn and attack the player. *** These types of crewmen can be viewed as part of a "boarding party" when raiding a Grineer Galleon/Asteroid Facility. They use a light blue portal-like "door" for each individual crewman, where they can be observed exiting out of, triggered once a player enters the room and only lasting moments after a crewmen makes entry before dissipating. Note that you cannot use these portals in any way. *** These Crewmen do not have their own Codex entries, which means they can always be scanned by a Codex Scanner and will always appear orange while zooming in with scanners. *As of , Elite Crewmen completely replace their regular counterparts. They do not replace Detron Crewmen if they appear. Media corpuscrewmancodex.png|Corpus Crewman Codex 2013-11-28_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman Weakness CrewmanDE.png CrewmanDE2.png CrewmanNormal.png CBCrewmanFinal.jpg|Crewman in idle Corpus_Crewman.jpg|A Corpus Crewman. (Prior to Open Beta) helmetless corpus.PNG|A Corpus Crewman without the helmet Corpus.JPG|The Corpus Crewman texture glitch 2014-03-15_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman texture glitch 2014-03-17_00003.jpg|A lovely couple 2014-03-17_00002.jpg|The texture glitch Easter Crewman.jpg|Crewmen on Easter red_crewmeen.jpg Corpus Ship Bug 1.jpg|A Corpus Crewman glitching into a 'T-pose' model. de:Besatzungsmitglied fr:Homme d'Équipage Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Closed Beta